


These Boots Were Made For Walking

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Bottom Thor, Dirty Talk, Human AU, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Slightly d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has some new boots.<br/>Turns out Thor likes this.</p><p>Also Loki may be the actual worst, but Thor still can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Boots Were Made For Walking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

Thor's face burned when his phone chimed loudly in the middle of class. No doubt Loki's idea of a joke, to boost the volume and give him an obnoxious text alert sound.

Which was why he didn't so much as spare it a glance until he was leaving the building, nearly dropping it when he saw the picture.

It was Loki's legs. Just those, from mid-thigh down. In black, heeled boots that inched up over his knees. God, his legs went on forever, that little strip of white skin at the top...

"Nice shoes, bro," he wrote. "Suit you."

Barely a second passed before his phone buzzed again.

"Thanks. They're all I'm wearing right now. What a shame I'm all alone..."

Thor bit his lip and hit the call button, running a hand over his face in an attempt to keep his cool in public.

"Hi," came a breathy voice down the line. "You like them, huh?"

"Look, I'll be with you in twenty minutes, OK?"

"No. Now. You don't know what it's like to be this bored. I need you..."

"You need a job or something," Thor muttered, hailing a cab. "I'm on my way, right now."

"Lube up en route?"

"I'm in a taxi. And I don't have any."

"I thought I told you to always be prepared?"

"I thought I told you to stop doing this to me in the middle of the day?"

Loki laughed.

"Shut up, you love it."

He did. God help him, he did.

\--

He bounded up the stairs to Loki's apartment, the peeling paint of the shared landings not even giving him pause, and opened the door without knocking. Loki never locked his door. It drove Thor crazy.

"Finally," he heard Loki say as he dumped his stuff in the hallway. "Thought my dick was going to fall off."

"Oh, dear. What an awful way to go brain dead."

"Such wit. My sides will surely split. I'm on the couch. Crawl to me."

Thor wasn't the biggest fan of crawling on Loki's crumb-strewn carpet - and he had a vacuum, Thor knew, after all he'd paid for it - but he was a very big fan of day-fucking, especially with such little time-wasting, so obediently lowered himself to the floor and set off.

Loki had his feet up in a miraculously clean spot on what he called his coffee table, legs crossed and cock tucked between his thighs. It sprang free when he stood up, towering over Thor even more than normal.

"Sit up. Good boy. They're nice, aren't they?"

They looked more than nice. Thor wanted to touch, to feel the heat of Loki's flesh seeping through, to inhale the rich smell of leather...

"Come kiss them."

Thor looked at him in disbelief, getting an eyeroll for his trouble.

"They're clean. They've been in a store, then in a box, then in here. And I don't mean the sole. Just the tops of them."

A moment more and Thor moved forwards, yelping when he got close enough and Loki tugged on his hair.

"Take your clothes off first. I want to see you."

With no small amount of grumbling, Thor yanked off his t-shirt and shuffled out of his jeans and underwear, spreading his arms wide once he'd finished.

"Ta-dah," he said sarcastically. "All yours."

Loki tutted.

"So naughty, Thor. Anyone would think you didn't want a good dicking."

"Want me to show you how naughty I can be?"

"Sure. It's about time you did some of the work."

Thor stood up, mainly just for the look of it, deliberately disobeying orders and all that, nudging his nose against Loki's cheek until he gave in and opened his mouth for Thor to plunder, sinking his tongue deep inside and...

"Ugh, you've been smoking again. I thought you quit."

"I did. I'm strictly a social smoker now."

"That's not the same as quitting, Loki. It's like kissing an ash tray."

Loki pouted at him.

"Can we have this conversation later? I was really interested in where this was going, until about 14 seconds ago."

Thor growled and nipped a kiss against his neck, dropping to his knees once more and licking a long line up the inside seam of one boot, only stopping when he hit skin to repeat the action on the opposite one. He planted bites along the tops, catching Loki's flesh only half deliberately, leaving little red weals behind.

"Thor... Thor, come on..."

He sucked a mark on Loki's left thigh before moving upwards to tease his balls, getting his hair pulled again. A different pull. A reflexive, accidental kind from over-excitement.

"I'm not sucking your cock. I have class this afternoon. I don't want my voice all hoarse."

"I can make you hoarse anyway."

"Don't I know it?" Thor said, planting a kiss against the tip just to make Loki whine. "I'll make it up to you on the weekend, give you a nice, long, sloppy blow. Deal?"

"Promise to swallow?"

"When do I not?"

"True. Alright. Bed. Face down. Go."

He shouldn't have obeyed if he was being naughty, but Thor wanted this too much to back out. And at least Loki's bed went through a vigorous laundry routine. He did have some standards. The pillows smelled just slightly of him, his shampoo, mostly of the over-priced fabric softener he didn't need.

"Gonna fuck me with the boots on?"

"Of course. That's what they're for."

He gave Thor's ass some light slaps, just to see the flesh shake, before sitting astride his thighs to spread his cheeks apart and run teasing fingers through the cleft.

"When's the last time I had you?"

"Monday."

"And... What day is it today?"

"It's Thursday. Count the sleeps, it's not hard."

Another slap, harsh enough to make Thor groan. And then rattling as Loki rooted through a drawer that Thor daren't look into, afraid of what he might find beside the lube. Loki kept strange toys in there. He wasn't sure what all of them were for and wouldn't ask in case he got a demonstration.

Loki's fingers were back, slick now, one of them insistently pushing inside just a little.

"Will you relax? You love it when I do this. Open up."

"Be gentle. I'm a delicate flower."

"A fucking plank of wood more like."

A little coaxing and his muscles started to soften, letting Loki bury two fingers deep inside and stretch him out.

"Ready?"

"Sure, just get a condom."

"But..."

"Nuh-uh. I don't have time for clean up. Bag it. I'll make it up to you."

"This weekend is sounding better and better. I must clear my schedule."

Like Loki had one. But he could hear the wrapper crinkling and feel the cool plastic, so Thor bit down that thought and concentrated on being filled.

"Fuck, yeah..."

The leather boots were clamped against him as Loki started moving, little frantic thrusts to start with until he reached his stride, hitting a steady rhythm.

"You're so fucking hot. God, I love fucking you..."

During sex, Loki liked to run his mouth. Thor had never been one for dirty talk, but he'd grown embarrassingly accustomed to it. Grown to love it even.

"No-one else knows this, do they? No-one. My Thor, mine, only mine. My sweet little cock-whore."

Thor moaned. He couldn't help it. There was just something about this, this thing he had with Loki that made him completely lose it, completely forget everything including his pride and dignity, everything except that maddening push-pull and the feeling of his cock rubbing against the mattress.

"Yeah, that's right, moan for me, come on. Let me know how much you love it. Wanna hear you."

"Fuck..."

And Loki suddenly stopped. Thor growled and struggled.

"I said moan, not talk," Loki said, accompanied by a zipping sound. "Seems you need a little help."

Thor grunted in discomfort as he shifted his weight, and realised it was because one of the boots was coming off.

"Here," Loki said as he proffered the leg part in front of Thor's face. "Bite, bite."

He considered fighting. Considered telling Loki that he was not putting the goddamn shoe in his mouth. But he was busy this afternoon and if he was going to stand any chance of getting off then he really needed Loki to resume where he'd left off sooner rather than later.

So...

The leather was warm from Loki's body, faintly earthy and surprisingly soft. A brief kiss against his shoulder and Loki was sitting up again, the constrast of his one bare leg making the other boot all the more known.

"Good boy," as the thrusts resumed. "Fucking hell, Thor. So sexy when you do as you're told."

Thor made an indignant noise and bucked, trying to put Loki off, but it just made him cry out.

"Oh, I know. You want it harder, huh? So needy. Always wanting, always so demanding."

He started really pounding into Thor, skin slapping together, driving him into a frenzy as his body was rocked against the sheets.

"Bet you wanna come right about now. You want to come, Thor? Wanna blow your load while I'm fucking you?"

"Mmph-hmph!"

"Aw. Go on, ask me."

An internal groan, and Thor did, forcing out a muffled sentence around the boot. Talk, don't talk. Ugh, why did he put up with this?

Loki changed his angle, slamming forwards and down to catch Thor's prostate with every hard thrust and oh, yes, that was why, fuck, that was why, so fucking good...

"Stain my sheets, Thor, go on. Come on, come on my dick. I know you can. Want to feel it."

In truth, it was around 20% rubbing against the bedding and 80% getting fucked, but Thor wasn't complaining, not when he was cresting the pleasure wave, yes, yes, more, so fucking close...

It was amazing his didn't bite through the boot.

"Ah, Thor! Oh, fuck, you... So fucking hot. So fucking hot when you come. Hang on, nearly done."

Thor was glad of the leather now, muffling his over-stimulated cries as Loki gave him at least a dozen more solid thrusts, crying out as he went still with his cock buried deep inside.

"Mmm, Thor. Oh, this is why you're my favourite brother."

He pulled out gently, dragging the condom off to dump it in the trash while Thor spat out the boot, rolled over and tried to get his breath back.

"I'm your only brother."

Loki hobbled back, impeded by his bare foot and picked up the temporary gag.

"Barely a mark on it. Yeah, they'll definitely accept a return on these."

"Return?"

"What, you think I bought $125 boots for keeps? No, we had our fun. Back they go."

"You're not supposed to do that, you know."

A shrug.

"Hey, someone else will buy the incest boots. Nobody's problem."

It was such a strange sentence that Thor couldn't help but laugh, Loki smiling too and getting in a rare bit of cuddling. It was such an unusually caring gesture that Thor decided to try his luck.

"Mom's worried about you."

Loki went tense beside him.

"Tell her I'm fine."

"I did, but... I'm just not sure she believes me."

"Well, she'll have to. I don't want to see them. I barely want to see you, but you've got this magic orgasm-machine of a body so I kinda have to..."

Thor didn't say anything to that, just forced himself onto his feet and through to Loki's rusty, mouldy shower for a quick rinse. He really had to come deep clean it one of these days.

He knew Loki loved him. He didn't need to hear it. It would probably be nice though.

"I'll write to her, OK?" Loki said when he emerged, hair tied up like he'd just been to the gym, not getting fucked by anyone and least of all his little brother. "I'll let her know I'm doing alright, that you're helping me."

"Thank you. It'll mean a lot to her."

"You owe me the best blowjob for this, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Thor said, collecting his bag from beside the door. "See you Saturday."

He didn't mind tasting cigarettes on Loki when he initiated the goodbye kiss.

It gave him hope.


End file.
